Of Titans and Sirens
by Mrs. Kyle Hobbes
Summary: AU the boys and the girls have never met, but that all changes when the justice league disbands and they take over. I redid the story and reposted.


**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Please read-**

**This is a story I've thought about doing for a while now, but just now decided to do. The boys and girls have never met, but the boys are friends and so are the girls. Also Red X and Jinx are good. Rorek will be explained later. There will be some OC's sorry. Anyway, on to the story.**

_"The world was shocked when the Justice League disbanded only three months ago," an announcers voice drifted every home in the world with every ear listening to this important news update. "and it was once again shocked when a group of young men that called themselves the Titans came in to take their place._

_Everyone knows that the Justice League had over a hundred members that helped the world and the universe. Many have been concerned since the Titans have a mere ten members. Well, the world is at a standstill since the there is now a new group rocking the villain underground. They call themselves the Sirens. _

_They're a group of eight young women who want their share of kicking villainous rears. The leader, Bumble Bee, an African American teen stated," "We were as shocked as everyone else when the JL (justice league) disbanded after thirty years. We understood what the Titans were doing, and knew that since there is only ten of them, they can't save the whole world themselves. We're just trying to help as much as we can."_

"_This is Troy Davis, reporting for JCNN, signing off, saying good luck Sirens. You're going to need it. Tune in to channel twelve now for a special program about the Titans and the Sirens. Now back to your regular programs."_

Needless to say over 95 of the world's televisions were on channel twelve, which had been wired to show the same thing in every language, at the same time no matter the place. Children and parents alike sat glued to the screen for the two hour program to come on. People all over the world were praying and hoping that these two new groups could solve the raise in crimes that had been committed since the JL disbanded.

"_Welcome to our two hour special on the Titans and Sirens. In our first hour we will be featuring the Titans and in our second hour, the Sirens. Let's get started, shall we?_"_ a young blonde female smiled at her "invisible" audience. The screen shifted to a fight scene where ten young males were fighting a purple monster. A man's voice took over and began to talk about the Titans though no one could see him. _

"_As you know the Titans are a single group of ten young teen males who fight for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza." The man laughed at his own joke before clearing his throat as if someone had told him it was stupid. "Yes, well anyway. The first we will be talking about is Robin." A highlighted circle covered one of the figures on the television and soon changed into a close-up and bio._

"_As you can see, Robin is the hero Batman's ex-sidekick. He is seventeen years of pure muscle and dedication. With that dedication, he became the leader of the Titans though most know him as "the boy wonder." Ebony hair, traffic light costume, and that ever present mask. One of the "heart-throbs" to the women. Why, can't I be a heart-throb? I'm good looking! Oh, yes, sorry!_

_Robin leads the Titans with everything he has, which includes a belt full of weapons, a bo-staff, and full hand-to-hand combat skills. He always fights hand-to-hand because he is one of three Titans that has no powers. He makes sure to lead every fight with his customary, "Titans, GO!" phrase which has already become legendary."_

_A young woman's voice came over the television while the highlighted circle went over a redhead. "Next is Speedy. Seventeen years old, armed only with a bow, he is considered "the agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows." He is the ex-sidekick of the Green Arrow, and has truly proved to be able to take his hero's place. He is the second of three, that doesn't have any powers except for brain power, agility, and speed._

_Red X, an ex-jewel thief, gave up his crime fighting career to help the Titans and is working with them to get his named cleared. He is eighteen years old and by far the most mysterious Titan. He has a suit that he stole from Robin before giving up his crime-spree, that aids him in his fight to clear his name. There is a white skull mask with a red x on the forehead, a black body suit with a red x in the chest area, a tattered black cape, and a grey belt with, of course, a red x in the center. When he presses it, he disappears and reappears at his choice of location. The belt comes with a full arsenal of weapons that can take out almost anything. _

_Cyborg, the oldest of the Titans and seemingly the "big brother", is an African American male built like a pro-football player. Half of his body is covered in metal due to a terrible accident. He is now a "human swiss army knife." He has a sonic cannon, super strength, and many other gadgets that helps him fight the baddies. He also has a temper that can be fearsome if the foe is of great annoyance to him. Cyborg is the mechanic of the group in the fact that he built the T-car, one way of transportation of the Titans._

_The green fifteen year old, Beast Boy, has the ability to change into any animal he wants, whether they are extinct or not. He is often seen changing into a T-Rex to get the size advantage. He was a member of the Doom Patrol only a few years ago, and quit to become a Titan. He seems to be the jokester of the group but gets deadly serious in battle, if they are loosing. _

_Mas and Menos are the youngest of the Titans at fourteen. They are Mexican twins who only speak Spanish. It is obvious that the Titans need to check their language skills because when the boys speak, it is obvious they don't understand. They are able to work together because when they touch, they become super fast and almost impossible to catch giving the Titans a way to sneak up on the enemy. _

_Assumed to be the cousin of the infamous Flash, Kid Flash is the third super quick teen on the Titans. His red hair stands out as the sixteen year old fights crime with his friends. He can create wind storms and can escape almost anything in an instant. _

_He is often seen, or not seen as some would say, as a yellow and red streak. He has red gloves, pants, and lightning bolts on the sides of his mask, and on the chest of his costume, while the rest is yellow. _

_Aqualad, the true "teen heart-throb" is a buff seventeen year old that can breathe underwater. He can talk to sea creatures and can control the movements of water, whether it is a puddle or the tides. To most he is the definition of the saying "tall, dark, and handsome." His dark suit and hair is any girl's dream. _

_Last but not least is the seventeen year old sorcerer, Rorek. Many remember the dragon Malchior in London that he sealed away in a book while he was working on his own. He is equipped with spell after spell and curse after curse. Many call him the second most mysterious of the Titans because of the ever present black scarf. Clad in medieval armor with a black R on the chest plate, snow white hair, and startling blue eyes. He is this century's "knight in shining armor."_

The fights that had been going on during the hour, ceased and changed to a group of eight girls who were fighting the Hive Five. A young blond from the beginning of the show comes back on and begins to talk.

"_Thank you for sticking with us ladies and gentlemen. Now on to the part of the show you have probably been most interested in seeing. Ladies and gentlemen, The Sirens!"_

"_Bumble Bee is an African American girl of eighteen with two "bumblebee wings" coming out of her back. She can shrink down to the size of her namesake, also. She is the leader of the Sirens and seems to know exactly what she's doing. She has a yellow and black shirt that seems to tie in to her name even more. She makes sure everyone on her team is doing something and no one is alone in what they are facing. _

_When asked why the team's name is the Sirens she replied with a light laugh and a few quick words." "The Sirens were in Greek mythology. They were these girls who could sing and make men jump overboard for them because of their looks. Then they would kill them and wait for the next ship to start their song over. Let's face it. Everyone says we have the sex appeal, and don't lie everyone has said it. We have guys who try to flirt with us instead of fighting and that only makes our job easier. Besides, the Titans are Greek mythology also, so why not start a tradition?"_

"_Wise words, for such a young girl._

_Terra, the youngest of the Sirens, is a young blonde of fifteen that can literally "rock your world." This blonde hair, blue eyed girl can move the earth beneath the baddies feet and throw it right back at them. She can move pebbles, fall mountains, and destroy the ground your feet are walking on. Her ever present goggles hang from her neck or are around her eyes. She doesn't seem to have complete control of her powers, but she's still young and that is to be expected. _

_Starfire is actually an alien from another planet, called Tamaran. This sixteen year old is the "beauty" of the Sirens, though she doesn't seem to know that. Her purple mini skirt, "go-go thigh boots", and tank top add to her appeal. Helping it is her lower back length red hair, green eyes, and long legs. Don't get too caught up in her looks though. She is blessed with superhuman strength, flight, "star-bolts", and eye-beams. One of the first things the villains learn is that she is tougher than she looks._

_One of the most mysterious Sirens is Raven. She is clad in a black long sleeve leotard and blue hooded cape. She has purple hair and eyes, and seemingly grey skin. She has a chakra on her forehead and purple boots. She can control inanimate objects with her "black magic" and can be heard saying her already famed phrase of "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. (New medicine companies have even been using the words to name their new pharmaceutical products)._

_Jinx, an ex-thief and Hive Five member, is doing the same as Red X. She is just a girl of sixteen trying to clear her name. Her powers give bad luck to anyone who gets in her way, hence the name Jinx. She is adorned with a sorceress' costume, pink and black hair, and pink cat-like eyes. _

**(on to my OCs)**

_Wild Cat is a young girl of seventeen with a rebel attitude. She can change into anything with feline DNA. She is often seen as a sabertooth cat which means she can even change into extinct felines like Beast Boy and his T-Rex. She has two cat-like ears on the top of her dirty blonde hair and a tail and sharp nails to match even in her human form. Her uniform has a black tank top and black baggy Capri's. Her green, cat eyes seem to shine in the dark when the Sirens fight at night. She is definitely not one girl you need to tick off. _

_Blizzard is sixteen years of out of control raw power. She has a baby blue T-shirt and black stretch pants with her ever present snowflake bracelet. With bubblegum blonde hair and steel blue eyes she demands the attention of everyone. She has the ability to produce snow and ice, and can freeze large amounts of water in just seconds. She sometimes miscalculates and harms her opponents or team mates on accident or more than she intended. Like Terra, it seems that she doesn't have complete control of her power, but we believe that in time, both will learn the control they need. _

_Last, but not least, is the oldest and seemingly most mature Siren. The eighteen year old Falcon. She has on a black leather body suit with a V-back that is just far enough open for two steel grey or silver wings. _**(if you read my other story, you'll see that I have a fetish for wings)**_ Her dark brown hair has silver streaks and she has silver eyes. _

_It would seem that Falcon has a lone wolf complex and prefers to handle things on her own. It also seems that she is deeply loyal to the team and in particular, Wild Cat, though when asked about it both shrug and say "We all protect each other, not just one person." _

_These eighteen teenagers all fight everyday to ensure safety to the world. There are reports coming in of other vigilantes all over the globe that are helping their cities and nations. Thank you for watching our special two hour report, and until next time, I'm Cindy Yander with channel twelve signing off wishing both the Sirens and the Titans good luck. Sleep well everyone."_

**Ok. Yes I have posted this before but I haven't updated in a while and I made a lot of mistakes so I just wanted to repost.**

**So, good, bad? Please review so I know if someone is actually reading. If you have any questions, especially review. Sorry about the short bios on some, and long bios on others, but on people like Jinx, there just wasn't a lot of info. I got most of the info from World's finest teen titans. I just had to make sure you really knew the OCs since most of you already know the core characters. **


End file.
